This invention is generally directed to a novel sidewall for a trailer body. More particularly, the invention relates to joined composite panels for trailer bodies, wherein each composite panel includes a plastic core member sandwiched between thin metal skins and joined together by novel joints.
Trailer of the general type disclosed herein include a variety of types of sidewalls. A typical well-known construction is a panel-type trailer which includes aluminum side posts. Generally, it is desirable to have a relatively thin trailer sidewall so that the total inside dimensions of the trailer body can be increased to carry the optimum amount of cargo. In addition, it is desirable to have a trailer sidewall which is lightweight.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a novel joint configuration for joining a pair of composite panels together in a trailer sidewall, wherein a plurality of such joined panels may be used to form the trailer sidewall.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel sidewall for use in a trailer body, which sidewall is simple in design and economical to manufacture while at the same time providing maximum interior space in the trailer body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel sidewall having a plurality of joined composite panels, wherein each composite panel includes a plastic core member sandwiched between thin metal skins.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel sidewall for use in a trailer body, which sidewall is easily attached to the roof and the floor of the trailer body.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more apparent from a reading of the following descriptions.
Briefly, and in accordance with the foregoing, the present invention discloses a sidewall of a trailer which is formed from at least two composite panels joined together by a novel joining configuration. Each panel is formed from inner and outer thin metal skins and a plastic core sandwiched between the skins.
In several embodiments, at least one of the skins has at least one end coined to as to compress the core between the skins to define a coined end section. A logistics plate and a splicing member are used to join the panels together and are secured thereto by rivets. The logistics plate and/or the splicing member sit against the coined end sections. The splicing member may have flat top and bottom portions to facilitate in the attachment of the panels to the top and bottom rails of the trailer.
In other embodiments, a logistics plate member is secured by rivets to the panels for joining them together. The splicing member is eliminated and instead, the outer skin of at least one panel is extended to lie behind the logistics plate.
In another embodiment, the inner skin may have rolled or formed grooves to provide a smooth transition from a logistics plate having rolled edges.
In yet other embodiments, one end of each panel has a thickness which is less than the other end of the panel. The skins at the greater thickness end of the panel freely project beyond an end of the core member. The lesser thickness end is inserted between the skins of the other panel at the greater thickness end and secured thereto by rivets. To form the lesser thickness, the end of the panel may be coined or the panel may taper from one end to the other end. An insert member, made of hard plastic or metal, may be used between the skins where the rivet is inserted in any of the embodiments to substantially prevent compression of the panels.